youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Dracula
' Vladimir "Vlad" Dracula '(played by Gerran Howell) is the son and heir of Count Dracula and Magda Westenra, the younger half-brother of Malik Dracula, the younger brother of Ingrid Dracula, the older maternal half-brother of Wolfie as well as the chosen one, the Grand High Vampire, and main character from the Young Dracula series. Also Known as *Vladimir Dracula *Vladimir Count *Barry Dracula *The Chosen One *The Grand High Vampire *Vlad *JonAnanonathon Species *Vampire *Actor First Appearance *When You're a Stranger Early Life Vladimir Dracula was born in a castle in Transylvania, Romania in 1993 to the then reputable Count Dracula, and his partner Magda Westenra. He lived there through most of his childhood until the castle was attacked by an angry peasant mob in early 2006. The Count decided they should move - something which Magda's mother, Krone Westenra, did not approve of - and Vlad found the only castle he could at short notice on the internet; a run down old castle in the village of Stokely in the United Kingdom. It's suggested that he was brought up to speak Transylvanian (Romanian), but had to learn English to fit in. Despite this, he is able to speak fluent English. While The Dracula Family fled, Magda - who had already left the family - along with her parents, Krone and Atilla and her sister, Lucinda "Lucy" Westenra, remained. They, however, were not harmed and it is suggested that Krone, Atilla and Lucinda managed to fight off the mob. while at the castle in stokely Vlad met his best friend Robin. Personality *'Series 1/2: '''Vlad was very meak and never spoke out for himself, being scared of his father although sometimes he did disagree with his dad. he is not very powerful however, in season 2 episode 10 'sweet sixteen', he told off ingrids evil reflection in a deep voice. *'Series 3:' Vlad's personality is a leader type with aggressive tempers, however he is always caring about his family and does anything in his power to help when they're in trouble. He's more aggressive but since The Return he has become a leader alongside having punishments if you don't follow his rules. This is shown when he threatens Bertrand de Fortunessa for trying to kill Ingrid to frame the Van Helsings. he is in love with Erin in this series and in season 3 episode 6, he asks her on a date. *'Series 4:' Vlad is much more ruthless and aggressive as shown when he electrified several of the S.C.R.A.P's that tried to bite a breather, ashing them; moreover he even ashed a girl that put her hand up when he asked who wants to bite a breather. He takes more risk although was very reluctant to bite a human as shown when he bit Erin when she was dying. Vlad has become much more ruthless, explaining there's "no more Mr Nice Guy". Relationships Count Dracula Count Dracula is Vladimir Dracula's father in series 1/2 Vlad often wants to please his father and do what he wanted usually, but also to be a "normal" boy, he enjoys being his father's favourite in season 1/2 as it gives him power over Ingrid to get what he wants unless the Count doesnt like it. In series 3, it changes now as he defys his father's order and goes against his choices showing that his relationship has changed since they left Stokely Magda Westenra Magda Westenra is Vladimir Dracula's mother who often returns to the Dracula's in need of something which in her last return wanted to have a interview with the "chosen one" and wanted to be Vlad's legal guardian. Ingrid Dracula Ingrid Dracula is Vladimir Dracula's older sister In series 1 & 2 Vlad and his sister sometimes don't get a long and bicker just like any other siblings, and tries to make he`s life miserable, when he discovered she was the one who released the cockroaches breaking their father's hypnosis on Mrs Branagh. He called her cunning and devious and said I'm impressed, and says but rough on renfield though getting all the blame and they both share a laugh after he says that, after he passed his blood exam she kisses him on his cheek much to Vlad`s surprise, she tries to hide the fact that she was proud of her brother for passing he`s blood exam, by saying i'll be the most powerful vampire in the world and you will all fall at my feet and worship me, Vlad says to her not to get to overconfident there is still three more blood tests to go, in other words he knows that she was trying to hide the fact that she is proud of him, in series 3 Vlad still cares about his sister even though she left him and there father to rot and die, when he returns after being gone for a week she hugs him much to his surprise saying that you don't do hugs, Wolfie Wolfie is Vladimir, Ingrid and Malik Dracula's younger maternal half-brother. In series 3 he tries to get close to the Count which he delevops a bit of rivalty with renfield. Malik Dracula Malik Dracula is Vladimir and Ingrid Dracula's older paternal half-brother. He is roughly 300 years older than Vlad and Ingrid. In series 4 Malik and Vlad have a duel as the Count would like a worthy air to the throne also Malik steals Vlad's girlfriend and they run off to Paris. Erin Noble Erin Noble is Vladimir Dracula's 'Half-Fang' ex-girlfriend. Vlad cared deeply for her and even mentions that he loves her for who she is in series 4. He even plans to run away with her so as not to marry Adze, throwing away his life for her. Erin used to love him just as much as he loves her and left with a broken heart so he can be the ruler he needs to be and achieve the peace he always wanted. Adze nearly killed her however Vlad saved her by biting her, transforming her into a vampire which she had told him not to do. When she wakes and discovers what he has done to her, she is angry and vows to never forgive him ending their relationship. Since then, Erin has been distant and hates him, becoming loyal to Ingrid instead. She begins biting breathers to get back at him for turning her into a vampire. He confronts her about biting breathers and tell her that the coexistence between vampires and breathers will be up held and no one is exempt not even her and this is her first and last warning she acts all brave in front of him, he gets angry at Erin and comes up at her with his speed showing her he`s fangs then she drops her brave act which shows that she is terrified of him. Vlad then shows her a vision of her future where she is out out on the street lone and hungry she would be so week she won't even be able to catch a rat bit instead of running away from it she embraces her dark future. When Vlad is restoring the memories of Mina Van Helsing she tries to mentally torments him finally having enough of her attitude he fangcuffs her and breaks the mental link between them seemingly giving her a mental headache he then returns home. Back at Garside Vlad asked her "why would you want to stay here?" she says "I enjoy watching you fail" She tells Malik that Vlad restored all the memories of every vampire slayer so he will tell the count just to hurt Vlad even more In the last episode of season 4 she is banished along with Malik when Vlad finally finds out about her treachery. and runs away with Vlads half-brother, Malik to Paris and is now Most Wanted. When Vlad finds out he says I hope she chokes on a garlic snail hinting that he no longer cares about her anymore. Relatives *Count Dracula (father) *Magda Westenra (mother) *Malik Dracula (paternal older half-brother) *Ingrid Dracula (older sister) *Wolfie (maternal younger half-brother) *Arta Dracula (paternal uncle) *Ivan Dracula (paternal uncle) *Boris Dracula (paternal older cousin) *Olga Dracula (paternal younger cousin) *Lucinda Westenra (maternal aunt) *Count Dracos Dracula (paternal grandfather) *Mrs Dracula (paternal grandmother) *Atilla Westenra (maternal grandfather) *Krone Westenra (maternal grandmother) *Erin Noble (ex-girlfriend & progeny) Occupation *Student *The Chosen One *The Grand High Vampire Spouse *Erin Noble (ex-girlfriend & progeny) Age *13 (In Series 1 & 2) *17 (In Series 3 & 4) Series 1 & 2 Vlad and Ingrid are admitted into school begrudgingly by the Count after a warning from the Headmistress. Vlad, unlike his sister, does not become very popular, but has Robin by his side. He and his little sister Chloe become Vlad's best friends, helping him with his family troubles and swearing to keep his secret. After this, Vlad has to struggle to keep his blood thirsty father under control, Van Helsing from staking them, and their secret from spreading all over Stokely. Luckily, he has Robin, Chloe, and sometimes even Ingrid to help him try to keep a 'low-profile'. At the end of the series 2, Vlad has to lose his best friend Robin to save his family (Young Dracula Series 2 Episode 13 "The Chosen One") Series 3 4 years have passed since Vlad accepted his destiny and put on the crown of power. He and his father fled Stokely to escape Ingrid's reign of terror and bought a school (Garside Grange Independent Day School) to live in. As the new Grand High Vampire, his fellow undead expect him to step up and lead them to a better future. Vlad, son of Count Dracula, accepts the useful things amongst his vampire powers, (fast speed, lighting candles, etc) but would rather not be a fully-fledged, bloodthirsty, mayhem causing, breather hating evil kind of vampire. He just wants to be "normal". Unfortunately for him though, he is the "Chosen One" and if he doesn't want his family and others to get hurt, he has to learn how to open the Praedictum Impaver and lead the vampire race into the future. In series 3 his personality seems to have changed. He has become more assertive and now has no problem standing up to his father, however, Alex(andra) McCauley states that Vlad is passive (or at least during his school hours). Ingrid's comment at their reunion, "You got old." seems to fit pretty well. Vlad is being tutored (after a long string of attempts) by the guardian of the Praedictum Impaver, Bertrand de Fortunessa. Although now he has honed most of his powers. In one episode you see Vlads mole on his shoulder it is brown and he revealed that he was hypnotized to get it Series 4 Vlad is trying to keep order with the ceasefire but is struggling. Jonno is on his side along with Erin and Bertrand. He now has a established relationship with Erin and a friendship with Jonno but he doesn't trust Bertrand. Things are complicated with his father and sister working together against him and when his father agrees to an arranged marriage for Vlad to Ramanga's daughter Adze. When the Ramangas are revealed to be trying to kill Vlad, Adze fatally injures Erin. Erin hates Vlad after he bit her in order to save her. Afte biting Erin, Vlad begins to slip towards his evil nature, he's rejected by his father for still refusing to drink blood even though his cravings are beginning to get the better of him and enters a fight with Malik in the hope he can win Erin back. He uses his powers on Bertrand, 'zoning' him as his temper is growing impossible to control. This all builds up and Vlad ends up turning to human blood, satiating the thirst biting Erin unleashed. When the Count is poisoned, Vlad drains the poison and almost dies from it however he is able to recover. Powers Main Article: Vladimir Dracula's Powers *'Super Strength:' For a moment, when training with Bertrand de Fortunessa, Vlad delivered a powerful punch which knocked Bertrand back and produce a mighty shockwave. He was also able to use his strength to stop Sethius from hurting his dad. Vlad later used this to push Malik into a chair. *'Super Speed:' Vlad can move around short and long distances rapidly making him look like a blur sometimes. *'Super Sense:' This power is briefly shown when in Season 3 Episode 10, The Return, he could sense that Jonathan Van Helsing was in the room behind him. *'Super Smell:' In Season 3 Episode 11, Hit Chicks, Vlad could smell that there was a blood in Erin's bag. *'Super Hearing:' In Season 3 Episode 4, Fangs For The Memories, Vlad could hear Erin crying in her room from outside, Also in Season 3 Episode 12, Blood Loyalties, Vlad could hear Erin talking to him when she was outside and he was in his room. *'Visions:' Vlad can see visions of people he cares about when they're in trouble, Season 3 Episode 1 Hide And Seek he could see Ingrid and Season 3 Episode 13 All For One he could see Erin. He later saw Miss McCauley when she was in danger and could see that Erin was on her way to stake his dad. *'Hypnotism:' Now Vlad has the ability to hypnotise people and make them do what he wants even with a filck of his fingers, additionaly in Season 1 Episode 5, Home Education, he hypnotised Count Dracula and in Series 3 episode 1 Vlad hypnotised Renfield.Later on in series 3 Vlad used his hypnosis to overide the counts power over year 9(the count was using them to teach chess to Wolfie)and take them out of his trance. *'Telepathy:' Vlad can send messages and images in his mind to other vampires. It was seen in Season 3 Episode 3, Faustian Slip that he can also block telepathic messages. *'Telekinesis:' Now he can throw people up on walls without touching them and in Bad Vlad he blew Ingrid out of the school with just his breath. Also in Season 3, Episode 6, Blood Thief Vlad opened a door that was locked just by looking at it. *'Flight:' Vlad can fly by turning into a bat and without *'Shapeshifting: Vlad has changed into both a bat and a wolf (although the latter was in a dream). Plus in Season 3, Episode 1, Hide And Seek he made his head large to scare the slayers. *Fire Creation:' This is shown to be a common vampire power mostly used by the Count and sometimes Vlad to light candles. *'Fireballs:' First seen in Season 2 Episode 6, Baby Dracula, where he sets fire to Zoltan's tail (this is very rare for a vampire of his age). Later in Season 3 Episode 12, Blood Loyalties, he also use fireballs to attack the slayer super-weapon and to compete with Sethius. *'Intangibility: In the season 4 episode Bloodbound, Vlad ran through a gate. Also in series 4 episode 11 he runs though his bedroom door. * '''Electricity Generation: In Season 3, All For One Vlad shot electricity onto the wall to compete with Sethius. He later used this in Season 4 to kill several vampires. *'Shockwave Generation:' Vlad can emit shockwaves that can knock people and vampires back. In season 4 episode 1, he used it to break up the vampire and slayer fight by hitting his hand on the ground. *'Zoning:' The ability to turn someone into a crystalised form. In season 4, he gets annoyed and zones Bertrand he also uses it to get rid of Elizabeta and trap her in the blood mirror. *'Mind Reading: '''Erin can read Vlads mind because she is his first bite. *'Projection: '''Vlad can project people's future on surfaces. However, he may just have told Erin it was her future to scare her. See Also * Vladimir Dracula's Powers Tumblr lv2rx79UGX1r5sru3o1 500.png Hypno Vlad.jpg Tumblr lu3o5iM5sj1qh115lo1 500.jpg Vladimir.jpg Vladimir dracula.jpg 2011-11-26 001 016.JPG P00lr3kl 832 468.jpg BT 14.jpg BT 4.jpg In love.jpg He's falling for her.jpg Wiki.jpg ImagesCAL02BQI.jpg Trivia 2011-11-26 001 016.JPG BT 14.jpg BT 4.jpg He's falling for her.jpg Hypno Vlad.jpg In love.jpg Iroh Tepes Dracula.jpg P00lr3kl 832 468.jpg Tumblr lu3o5iM5sj1qh115lo1 500.jpg Tumblr lv2rx79UGX1r5sru3o1 500.png Vlad Dracula.jpg Vladimir.jpg Vladimir dracula.jpg Vlad.png ImagesCAL02BQI.jpg Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters